Thunderstorm
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: AU-S3. One-shot. Alex has always had a secret fear of thunderstorms, ever since that numbing day back in her childhood. And when a horrific storm crackles over London, Alex ditches her pride and calls the one person who has always made her feel safe.


**A/N: Another one-shot :P this formed in my head whilst we had a storm. Seriously, everything that happens automatically makes me think of Ashes to Ashes…obsessed much! Let me know what you think :D Hope you enjoy, love Roxannaaaax**

Alex Drake leapt out of her skin as a huge crackle of thunder erupted over her flat. The rain pelted against her windows fast and hard, sounding like the sky was hailing rocks. The growls of thunder grumbled over the dark skies of London as Alex wrapped the sheets tighter around her shivering frame. Even tucked up in bed, a place that should feel safe, Alex was petrified.

A burst of light shot through Alex's window as she winced, whimpering. Only two seconds past before a roar of thunder crackled furiously, louder than Alex had ever experienced before.

Alex's heart pounded. _Calm down_, she told herself, _nothing can hurt you. You're in your bed. You're safe. There's nothing to be frightened of…_

Alex couldn't hold back a shriek as she buried her head under her pillow at the thunder's latest angry roar, fearful and scared. Alex shuddered ashamedly. She was in her thirties, not her childhood. She shouldn't be scared of thunderstorms. This was ridiculous.

But no matter how ridiculous she felt, Alex couldn't shake the fear. It brought it all back. The memories. The nightmares. The crackle of thunder, the burst of lightning…everything reminded her of that day when she was thirteen years old. Images flashed before her eyes and Alex clenched them shut, desperate to get rid of them.

Tears began to leak through her eyelids as another crash of thunder shook her body. The thunder was as angry as this when it happened. Exactly as furious and angry as this.

**-xx-**

_Twenty years ago, or five years into the future. August 1988._

Florida was supposed to be hot all the time. Sure, it had tropical storms, but they weren't meant to be this bad. Surely they weren't meant to hurt people, endanger lives and cause terror like this.

Evan had taken Alex to Orlando, Florida, a place where even adults could relive their childhood. Alex Price was thirteen, an age where she was beginning to leave the comfort of being a child behind and embark on the rollercoaster that came with being a teenager.

On one particularly scorching hot day, Evan had taken Alex to the 'Wet N Wild' Adventure Water Park, a day out which was supposed to be one of the highlights of the holiday as Alex loved to swim. Alex had been queuing for one of the highest, most exhilarating waterslides for about half an hour and had made friends with a sixteen-year-old boy whom was directly behind her in the queue. Naturally pretty and friendly, Alex felt grown-up and flirty as she chatted to the boy, unaware of the storm clouds that were gathering in the skies.

It was only when the person in front of Alex had just gone down the tube that the thunder crackled. The lifeguard held out an arm to stop Alex, and she frowned in confusion.

Lightning pierced the sky as rain as hard as bullets began to pelt from the heavens. The clouds coated the area in a dull grey wash, and the rain began to come down so hard that they could barely see out of their little cabin up about five flights of steps.

The wind caused the rain to be sent towards the slide, hammering towards them like a tsunami. The lifeguard shouted for everyone to duck as the rain washed over them powerfully, drenching them constantly and smacking into them with a force. Alex shielded her head, scared, as the thunder crackled and the lightning flashed.

Suddenly, Alex felt an insistent shoving on her arm, and turned around to face the sixteen-year-old boy.

"GO!" he yelled at her. "THE LIGHT'S GREEN, GO!"

"WHAT?" Alex shrieked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"IT'S GREEN!" the boy shouted. "MOVE! GO!"

Alex swallowed, and then daringly took hold of the rails. Before she could acknowledge the lifeguard's scream of protest, Alex had gone, zooming down the enclosed tube.

Alex was surprised that she could hear the thunder over the pounding of her heart as she swerved viciously in the tube, but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

There was an almighty flash of lightning, a booming crack of thunder and then a spark about twenty feet from what Alex was zooming towards. Smoke sizzled as the tube began to break, hit by lightning, as Alex screamed, pelting towards it with no way to stop.

**-xx-**

Alex shivered back in her bed in 1983, the fear of the memory overwhelming her. She'd fallen out of the cracked tube that day, and it wasn't a part that was formed over the water. She'd fallen onto the concrete ground, knocking herself out and breaking an arm. She was lucky to have been alive. If Alex had gone down the slide a few seconds earlier…she probably would have been killed.

Ever since, Alex had hated thunderstorms. They terrified the life out of her. Luckily, they were very rare in England and if at all, they weren't that bad.

But tonight was different. Tonight was a furious re-enactment of one of the most frightening days of her life.

"It's okay," Alex whimpered to herself, trying to calm herself down, "it's okay…"

It was only when the crack of thunder sounded as if it had erupted directly over her flat that Alex flipped. She dove out of her bed and her hands grabbed the phone, dialling a number madly. She didn't even have to think. She knew which number she was phoning.

Alex composed herself before she finished dialling. What was she going to say? She couldn't possibly say she was frightened in the thunderstorm. She'd never live it down. Never. Swallowing, Alex dialled the final digit and held the phone to her ear, shaking.

Gene Hunt's hand shot out and grabbed the phone by his bed almost without command.

"'Lo?" Gene grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes frantically.

"Oh…oh Gene, I…I…"

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Gene demanded, annoyed at being woken at this time of night.

"It's Alex, Gene, I…p-please…the…the…lights have gone at my flat. Please, can you…can you fix them? I…"

"It's late, Alex," Gene groaned, "what do yer need the lights on for, woman? Go back ter bed."

"No! No…Gene, please!"

"Have you _seen _the weather, Drake?"

"Yes! Yes…I…oh…oh please, Gene…"

Gene sighed. It wasn't everyday he heard Bolly beg. Her pleading little voice had captured him.

"Fine," Gene muttered, "but you owe me, Bollykecks, and I've got some nice little ideas forming on how you're goin' ter repay me. Most involving you in your expensive French knickers, bent over the Quattro with a sponge and soap in yer 'ands."

"Yes Guv," Alex said weakly as he hung up bluntly. Putting the phone back on the cord, Alex jumped once again at the crash of thunder. Cursing herself, she dashed out of bed and quickly turned all the lights off in attempt to make it look like she'd had a power cut. Unplugging the switch at the mains, Alex thought that should do it as she huddled up on the sofa, her black silk nightshirt barely covering her knickers or thighs as she whimpered, eyes never leaving the clock.

Ten excruciatingly long minutes later, a heavy knock was heard at the door. Alex's heart leapt as she sprang to her feet, running towards the door and throwing it open immediately.

It was Gene, looking particularly rugged and handsome. His eyebrows shot up into his hair as he eyed Alex up and down, taking in her extremely attractive bed hair and long, bare legs. This was a sight worth getting up for. However, he didn't fail to notice the puffy redness of her huge, enchanting eyes.

"Let's get you sorted then, Bolly," Gene said confidently, waltzing into the flat. Alex closed the door after him, jumping slightly as thunder crackled above them.

"Thank you, Gene," Alex whispered as he began to fiddle with the electrics.

"Don't mention it, Bolls," Gene muttered, "if I can just get the bastard things to work then you can get off back ter bed."

Alex couldn't help but smile – after all, she knew the reason they weren't working was because she'd just unplugged them. However, the idea seemed to have crossed Gene's mind too as he stood up to approach the mains.

"Oh no…Gene!" Alex burbled, darting forwards. Too late. Gene re-plugged the wires and Alex's apartment shone back to life, the lights hurting their eyes.

"Yer daft tart, you 'ad the electrics unplugged!" Gene sighed, standing up. "Really worth gettin' me out of bed for, Drake. Now if yer don't mind, I'll be nipping off 'ome for some more kip."

_Shit_, Alex thought desperately.

"Oh…okay," she said quietly. Gene stopped in the centre of her living room, looking at Alex worriedly.

"Yer sure you're all right, Bolls?" Gene asked, frowning.

Alex swallowed. _Don't be weak_, she instructed herself.

"I'm fine," Alex mumbled, "perfectly –"

CRASH. There was a huge crackle of thunder that even made Gene jump, and before he knew it, a frightened squeak had escaped Alex's lips and she threw herself towards him, burying her face in his neck.

"Bolls – what the –?"

Gene's arms remained awkwardly at his sides as Alex trembled against him, and it was only when he was sure he felt stray tears soak his neck that he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly and protecting her in his embrace.

"Shh," Gene whispered to Alex, tenderly moving his hand up to stroke her hair, "it's okay, Bolls…nothing's goin' ter hurt yer…"

Alex whimpered, clinging to him fearfully.

"What's got into you, 'ey?" Gene said softly. "Where's my stroppy, scared-o'-nothing DI?"

Alex buried her head further, embarrassed.

"Come 'ere, you," Gene muttered, gently guiding Alex over to her sofa and sitting the pair of them down. Gene swung his arm around Alex's shoulders as she relaxed into his chest, snuggling up to him in fear.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Gene asked her. "You can tell me, sweetheart."

Alex swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I don't like thunderstorms," she said quietly.

One reaction that she was not expecting was for Gene to burst out laughing, the most genuine laughter she had ever seen from the man, stretching his usual moody pout into a sunny beam.

"You don't like thunderstorms?" Gene chuckled. "Oh Bolly…"

"Don't make fun," Alex pouted, sitting up abruptly to face him.

"Oh Bolls sweetheart, I wasn't making fun," Gene winked at her, "typical bird…you can send down scum, endure steak-outs and life-threatening undercover operations but yer get scared of a tiny thunderstorm."

"It's not little!" Alex defended herself, determined not to cry. "It's awful and I…I…"

Alex literally shot two foot out of her seat with a squeak as the next crackle of thunder roared. Gene stared at her, aghast, as she looked down fearfully, her bottom lip wobbling.

Tentatively, Gene reached his arm out and pulled Alex into his embrace once more, stroking her arm soothingly as she snuggled up to him again, whimpering.

"It's all right, Bolly," Gene promised her, "it's okay, yer know. To be scared."

Alex breathed out shakily. "I know. I…I've just had a really bad experience with thunderstorms. And I…I…I'm frightened, Gene. I really…I really don't like it!"

Alex's voice began to shake as she stuttered on the last few words, causing Gene to drop his head and place a small kiss in her hair.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Gene soothed her, "it can't hurt you. I'm here. I'm here."

Alex sniffed, shivering violently. However, she suddenly felt…safe. The thunder was still roaring above her, the lightning was still bursting through the curtains…but Gene was here. Gene's arms reassured her and protected her, making her realise that she wasn't alone in this world.

When he was sure Alex had calmed down, Gene stroked her hair softly.

"Bolls…" he frowned.

"Mmm?" Alex mumbled, enjoying being comforted.

"The electrics never were broken, were they?"

Alex sniggered into his chest. "Be quiet, Gene," she muttered.

Gene laughed weakly. "Dozy mare. Yer can tell me, yer know. When you're scared."

Alex smiled into his chest. "Thanks, Gene. I really appreciate it."

It was quite a while until one of them spoke again. They both just lay there, on the sofa, relaxing in each other's embrace. The storm was getting quieter, letting them know that at last it was moving on.

Their eyes began to droop and their limbs became heavier. Gene had already noticed Alex's body was pressed unnaturally close to his as her breathing became regular, and Gene knew he had to move or would face the consequences in the morning. However, he just couldn't. For one night, this was where he was meant to be. On the sofa, holding Bolly, and letting his mind rest.

**-xx-**

Gene awoke the next morning with his back aching like never before. However, due to the sight that greeted him, it was definitely worth it.

Alex's perfect body was lying practically on top of his, her breasts pressed into his chest and their legs intertwined. Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck and her hand inside his shirt, resting lightly on his bare chest. One of Gene's arms was draped over her back and the other hanging off the sofa awkwardly.

When Alex awoke, she looked up to see Gene's blue eyes staring down at her and her mouth opened in shock.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Gene smiled at her, "sleep okay did we?"

"I…you…" Alex stuttered. She sat up steadily, allowing Gene to stretch his stiff back. "You stayed…"

Gene frowned. "Well when a woman falls asleep on yer, Bolls, I don't really think it's good manners to chuck 'er off on 'er arse," he said brashly, causing Alex to roll her eyes, "besides…you were scared last night, Bolls, and I…well. I didn't want ter leave you alone."

Alex stared into his eyes, and then smiled slowly. "Thanks, Gene," she said weakly.

Gene nodded. Their eyes were still connected, neither of them wanting to break the spell. Gene swallowed nervously.

"So I come out at stupid o'clock in the morning to fix your non-broken electrics, endure a night on your sofa with your tits pressed against me and no permission to touch 'em and all I get is _'thanks, Gene'_?" Gene grinned wickedly.

Alex laughed, her smile lighting up the room brighter than any lightning could have last night. Carefully, she shifted across the sofa until she was inches away from Gene, and then took his cheek tenderly in her hand. Leaning forward, her lips met Gene's in a sensual, gentle kiss, lasting for merely seconds but speaking a thousand words. When they broke apart, their eyes met again with passion and care.

"Better," Gene growled softly, mirroring Alex's actions as he stroked her cheek affectionately. Pressing another soft kiss to her lips, Gene pulled away suddenly, leaving Alex gasping for more.

"C'mon then, Bollykecks. Get yer best knickers on."

Alex frowned. "My best knickers on? You haven't struck that lucky yet, Gene!"

Gene laughed and then winked at her. "I believe you owe me, Bolly," he grinned naughtily, "you, yer knickers, soap and a sponge, bent over my Quattro."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"Never been more serious in my life, Bolls," Gene smirked, "c'mon then. Just don't wear yer pink ones, otherwise they'll clash with my car."

Alex spluttered with laughter. "How do you know I have pink knickers?"

Gene waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ways and means, Bolly. Ways and means."


End file.
